just a normal love story?
by kiwifruit101
Summary: Alex goes on an OE to la Push america. she sees her cousin,Jacob again, and falls in love. i suck at summarys! First Fan Fic so it might be crap. i warned you.
1. Chapter 1

_Now I totally believe in love at first sight. I mean it is absolutely possible to walk down the street and fall in love with someone you see walking in the opposite direction on the other side of the road, right?_

_Well i wouldn't have believed it at all if it hadn't happened to me. Yea i was so lucky and now it just makes everything so damn complicated._

***

I took shaky breath as i scanned the bustling crowds in the Port Angeles airport for my host family. I had just flown from Auckland New Zealand to Los Angles then to Seattle Washington state and then over to Port Angles. I was wiped. All up the flying had taken up just about a whole day and a bit, i sighed and dug through my pocket for the picture of the couple that i would be living with for the next year. I looked at it and then at the crowd, i spotted them standing in the corner. I shoved the picture back in my jean pocket and slung one of my bags over my shoulder and picked up the other two larger ones on one hand and then dragged the huge suitcase. It took a lot of effort just to get them over to them, the man saw me coming he rushed over and took the suit case

"Hello" he smiled "I'm Sam welcome to America" he was very tall and obviously Native American, i mean he should be since i chose to apply to go to a Native American reserve, i was fascinated by their history and culture.

"Hi I'm Alex" I said shaking his hand

He led me over to a lady who was smiling at me; she would have been absolutely beautiful if it weren't for the huge scar that covered the whole left half of her face.

"Pleased to meet you." She gave me hug and took my other two bags "I'm Emily"

"Alex" I said smiling shyly and looking at my feet.

She chuckled "Come on better get you home"

They led me out of the airport and into the small parking lot and over to an old Chevy pickup truck. Sam took all the bags and put them on the back.

"It's a good 45 minuet drive to La Push" Sam said as he pulled out on to the main road going out of town.

"It's a nice drive though" Emily added turning in her seat in the front to look at me

"Yea?" i looked out the window, it was very green. The sides of the road were surrounded by thick forest and moss covered all most everything. A blanket of Snow covered the landscape. "It's really different from at home" I said "It's beautiful" The part of New Zealand were i was from was the wine growing region of the country, so Blenheim was surrounded by grapes as far as the eye can see. But i was lucky i lived in the waihopai valley, my own little sanctuary surrounded by mountains and bush and rivers, my own little slice of heaven. Emily chatted the whole way to La Push, telling me about the area and the people, i told them about New Zealand and my family and friends. Sam asked lots of questions and Emily just smiled and listened. I couldn't wait to see Jacob again. But i could wait to meet the rest of the teenagers.


	2. Chapter 2

**_hope you like this chapter! =)_**

Chapter 2.

Sam pulled down a little street lined with houses and a corner shop, he stopped outside a white cottage with blue window panes and a veranda along the front, and it had a small front garden mainly filled with roses. It was nice.

"Home sweet home" Sam said as he got out of the truck to get my bags. I climbed out and grabbed my other bags of the seat beside me and followed Emily up to the door, she paused with her hand on the door knob.

"I hope you don't mind but you have a bit of a welcoming party inside" she said looking slightly embarrassed "They wouldn't take no for an answer"

I laughed "let's get it over with then" she smiled and went in the door with me following. I have to say i was slightly scared at the sight of eight huge guys cramped in the living room, they were huge! Really tall, close to seven foot. And they were all extremely tanned with long ink black hair, some with short and some with it long pulled back with a rubber band. My eyes scanned over each of them in till i spotted Jacob. He was sitting in the only arm chair watching me with a huge grin on his much older face. I couldn't help but smile back. He jumped up and came and captured me in a huge bear hug crushing me to him so that i could hardly breathe.

"Aww Alex you haven't changed a bit!" he said into my hair

"I can't breathe" i managed to gasp. He laughed and let me go and held my at arm's length to look me up and down.

"The same scrawny little red head i remember" he pondered for a moment "minus the bracers"

"Gee thanks" i mumbled looking at my feet, i could feel the heat going to my cheeks. Jacob was my cousin and like my best friend. He and my aunt and uncle and my two other cousin used to come and visit all the time. But when my Aunty died they stopped. But Jacob would always phone. That's one of the reasons why i chose to come here, to see him again.

He laughed and wrapped his big arm around my shoulders and turned to face the others.

"Everyone this is my Cousin Alex, Alex this is everyone" he gestured to them with his other hand.

"Thanks Jake" one of the other guys said getting up of the couch and coming over to shake my hand "I'm Quil" he smiled and then went to sit back down. The rest of them came up and introduced themselves and shake my hand, i got a few kisses on the cheeks as well witch only made me blush even harder.

"Right now that's finished Alex I'll show you to your room" Emily said "Jacob can you take her bags please"

"On it" he mumbled

Emily led me up the stairs and down the hall to a little room of the end. It was larger than i thought. It had a double bed pushed up against the far wall with a bedside table and lamp beside it, a wardrobe was in the corner and a desk and chair was on the other wall along with a book shelf that was well supplied. There was also a radio on the desk and a heater in the other corner. The room its self was a pleasant purple colour. I liked it. Jacob put my suitcase and bags on the bed and ruffled my hair as he left. I growled and patted it back down.

"I'll leave you to get settled in. And I'll send someone up to get you when dinners ready" Emily gave me a smile and left me to it. I sighed and rubbed my eyes to keep them open and went over to my bags and started to unpack. Emily sent sam up to get me when dinner was ready, i walked down the stairs and saw that all the guys were still here and watching a game on the TV. Emily and I sat at the table and ate while the rest of them all ate dinner spread around the living room. i helped emily clean up and phoned my parents before going to bed and falling into an un-easy sleep. school was starting tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

_Beep_

Urgh

_Beep_

Go away!

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

FINE!

I sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sighed. New school, who knew that little word, would be so scary? I mean i applied to go to a high school abroad but it didn't mean i would enjoy the first day. Who would? I got up out of bed and grabbed a towel of the back of the door and my bathroom bag and crept out the door and down the hall trying not to wake up Sam and Emily. I got to the bathroom successfully managing not to trip up on anything which was very good for me. I turned on the shower and stepped under the flow of hot water.

Trying to decide what to wear would be the difficult thing. I walked over to my window, snow. I sighed and dug a pair of jeans, white long sleeved top and my jacket. My hair was impossible so i let it hang loose down my back. I grabbed my school bag of the end of my bed and converse shoes. I walked quietly down the stairs and into the kitchen. Emily was standing over the stove making pancakes. She turned around when she heard me enter the room.

"Good morning" she said turning back to the breakfast "Hope you like Pancakes"

"Yea i love them" i said sitting down at the table and putting on my shoes. She put a plate of food in front of me and a glass of orange juice.

"Sam will give you a ride to school if you want instead of walking in this weather"

"That would be great thanks" i said smiling up at her. I ate my pancakes and drink then put the plate and cup in the dishwasher before dashing up the stairs to brush my teeth. Sam drove me to school early so that i could get to the office and pick up my papers.

"Do you like the snow?" he asked

"Don't mind it. This is the first time I've seen snow like this through" and it was. It didn't snow much at home and if it did it was like ice-ing sugar lightly dusted over the ground not knee high on the side of the road. "You know it being a pacific island and all"

"Different" he murmured

"Yea"

"So I've told all the guys to keep an eye out for you" he carried on

"Who?" i asked

"Only Jacob and the boys that you meet the other night. And Seth, him mainly because he's the same age as you"

"Oh" i mumbled "How old are the others?" i wondered, i knew how old Jacob was. A year older than me.

"Quil and Embry are the same age as Jacob and the rest of them are around 17, 18." He said "Seth is 15"

Sam pulled into the car park in front of the school. I grabbed my bag of the seat and put on the gloves and Bennie Emily made me bring. "Thanks for the ride" I said and opened the door and jumped out.

"S'ok Jacobs giving you a ride home after school"

"Ok Bye!" i said smiling and shutting the door, I waved once as he drove away. I turned and took a deep breath and walked to the main office. The lady gave me a map of the tiny school and a bunch of other papers for teachers to sign and a timetable. I walked out of the well heated office and back into the cold looking at my map so i wouldn't have to get it out later. I sighed it was going to be an interesting day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam told me to wait for Jacob and his Friends out the front of the school, so here i am sitting on a bench by the car park waiting in the middle of the snow freezing my butt off and reading the stack of paper that the office lady name tagged as 'Mrs Clifford' gave to me to take back at the end of school. I looked at them properly and saw it was a bunch of stuff about the Over Seas Exchange program and tips on how the make the transaction into a new school easier Blah Blah Blah, i skipped those pages. All the others were about the school's history and La Push and the school newsletter. I knew enough about La Push, my dad is Quileute (I don't even look a tiny bit Quileute) and i used to live here in till i was six so i knew a bit. I sighed and shoved them all back in me bag, i glanced at time on my phone, Jacob had better hurry up other students were arriving and giving me odd looks as they walked past. Maybe because

I was some random new girl who was sitting by herself in the middle of the snow and cold

Or

Because i looked so different to all the people walking past me.

All the girls had long ink black hair, copper skin and were all quite tall and they were all very good-looking in their own way. I was totally different and took after my mum's side with my long straight red hair that went half way down my back and my dark blue eyes that were almost a violet colour. My pale white skin stood out the most of all. Oh and i had a lot of freckles on my nose and cheeks. I hoped for my sake that it was the first one.

"Alex!" someone called my name. Jacob was standing outside his car with two other boys that i recognised from last night. He waved me over.

"Hi Jacob" I said as i walked over and stopped beside him.

"You remember Embry and Quil?" he asked gesturing to the other two

"Yea hi" i said smiling shyly at them.

"Hay Alex" they both said at the same time. They both seamed edgy about something.

"Oh and that thing is Seth" Jacob pointed over his shoulder to a third boy who was by the looks of things trying to find something in the back of the car which was cluttered with empty fizzy cans and food rappers.

"Hello I'm Alex" i said to his back. He jumped and wacked his head on the door frame.

"Shit" he mumbled rubbing his head as he turned to face me holding out his hand. "Hi I'm—"he broke off and his eyes widened, his mouth went slack. The hand he had been reaching out to shake mine with dropped to his side. This guy was a God. He was about the same height as Jacob but he wasn't as scrawny. He was hard muscle and his hair was long and tied back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck. His chocolate brown eyes were fringed in long dark lashes. And he was steering at me with such intensity that it made me blush and look at my feet. Out of the corner of my eye i saw Embry elbow him and Quil pull a face.

"Well..." Embry said filling the silence. I looked back up, Seth was still looking at me but this time with a goofy smile spread across his face. It was one of those smiles where you couldn't help but smile back. Quil snorted and mumbled something to Embry who then nodded.

"Bye Alex see you at lunch" Embry said giving me a small wave

"See ya" i smiled waving back.

"Well...let's see your timetable then" Jacob Said

I dug it out of my bag and handed it over to him, he looked it over and smiled

"You have, like, all your classes with me and Seth"

I let out a sigh of relief at least i would no two people, Seth looked at me again and smiled

"Poor you, you also have Paul in your form class" Seth said as he looked over my timetable. He handed it back to me and grabbed a school bag of the back seat of Jakes car.

"Right let's go" Jacob said wrapping his arm around my shoulders and leading me towards the school earning a death glare from Seth, It almost made me want to giggle. The bell went and we all walked to English.


End file.
